Isogai Yūma, The Cinderella
by Aka-niira
Summary: Isogai Yūma, anak angkat dari keluarga Akabane. Melayani Ayah dan Kakaknya sudah menjadi kewajiban sehari-hari. Namun, apakah itu akan berubah ketika kerajaan mengundang mereka untuk menghadiri pesta dansa? /HUMOR/CINDERELLA!AU/Slight MaeIso just for tease/RnR?
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yūsei Matsui

Cinderella (c) Charles. P

An Isogai Yuuma fanfiction parody written by Aka-niira

 **NOTE:** Cinderella!AU, Slight MaeIso, typos, OOC, gaje, garing. And it's my first fanfiction ini FFn :D

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang ada di cerita ini, sesungguhnya saya tidak berniat menjatuhkan dan/atau menjelekkan karya dari Yūsei Matsui. Sindiran yang ada murni untuk hiburan semata. Bila ada kesamaan alur atau tema cerita, mohon dimaafkan. Karena itu juga murni ketidaksengajaan.

Don't Like? Don't read.

.

Ready?

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pagi hari di sebuah kota kecil yang indah, suara cicitan burung pagi masih bisa terdengar walaupun kini jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sembilan.

"YUUMAAAAA!"

—namun keadaan tentram sangat tak terasa di kediaman keluarga Akabane.

"I-Iya, Ayahanda?" makhluk yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Yuuma' itu sweatdrop. Ngapain teriak kalo orangnya ada tepat dibelakangnya, coba?

Ayahnya, Karma Akabane, menatap pemuda itu dengan dingin, "Kau sudah menyiapkan jasku? Sudah kau cuci dengan baik? Jangan pakai sabun colek merek yang kemarin, ya. Baunya menyengat, sampai parfumku tercium seperti abu. Aku tak suka."

 _'Lah, yang milih sabun coleknya waktu itu 'kan kau sendiri—'_

"WOEY, YUUMAAA!"

"DIMANA KAU, YUUMAA?"

Badan Yuuma terlonjak mendengar suara itu, melihat ke asal suara sambil membalas, "Ada apa, Kakahanda?"

"Ish. Panggil aku 'Ryouma' jangan kakak!" titah satu lagi makhluk yang ada di kediaman Akabane. Berambut coklat pendek—yang mana ia cat bagian bawahnya menjadi warna yang lebih terang—dan berbadan besar, sebesar-besarnya dosa mereka, karena menyakiti dan menyiksa Yuuma seperti ini.

"Baik, Ryouma..."

Satu lagi pemuda yang lebih kecil daripada Ryouma mendengus. Takuya, namanya, "Yuuma! Mana kemejaku?!"

' _Kemeja?'_

"Eh, anu... sudah aku taruh di lemari, kok..."

"Tuh 'kan, Ryouma! Yang kau pegang tadi pagi itu kemejaku! Kemeja milikmu 'mah yang warna pink!"

"Enak saja! Kalau gak ada bukti jangan nuduh!"

"Bukti? Coba kau pakai kemeja itu! Aku yakin, kalau satu kancing terpasang kamu bakal engap-engap!"

"APA? KAU MENGEJEKKU, HA?"

— _sshhh_

 _Gulp_ _!_

Perdebatan mereka terhenti karena merasakan ada aura tak mengenakan datang dari Ayahanda tercinta. Dan benar saja, kini ia sedang menatap kedua anaknya secara dingin dengan secercah aura gelap. Maklum, ia sedang baper karena kalah di kontes adu bakat tari balet oleh rival setianya, Gakushuu. "Sudah, aku bisa membelikan kalian kemeja baru. Maka, ayahmu ini akan sangat bahagia bila kalian bisa berhenti mengotori udara sekitar dengan nafas hasil perdebatan kalian itu."

"B-Baik, Ayahanda."

Dengan begitu, Ryouma dan Takuya kembali ke kamar masing-masing sambil masih menyenggol pundak satu sama lain.

Dan Yuuma hanya bisa terdiam.

Karena kemarin, Ia lupa memisahkan kemeja merah Karma dengan anak-anaknya. Yang menyebabkan lunturnya kemeja merah itu dan menyebabkan warna merah muda polos membalut kemeja Ryouma dan Takuya.

Tapi karena ia takut kena semburan kalimat indah dari mulut manis Ayahanda tercinta, maka ia lebih baik diam.

{Yuuma The Cinderella}

Sebenarnya, keributan tadi pagi itu adalah karena beberapa minggu yang lalu, kerajaan mengirimkan pesan ke seluruh penduduknya agar mengikhlaskan salah satu dari anaknya untuk menjadi calon dari pasangan putra makhkota kerajaan yang playboy itu.

Jujur, Yuuma sendiri tertarik dan ingin pergi kesana. Namun apa daya? Yang ada ia malah dititah untuk menyikat lantai memakai sikat gigi oleh Kakahanda tersayang—

'Untuk menghabiskan waktu ketika kami ada di _ball'_ , kata mereka.

Ahaha...

Ia mengelap keringatnya menggunakan tangan kanan, lalu terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tega sekali mereka. ia menyikat dengan kencang hingga sikat gigi itu terpental ke sudut.

— _pletak!_

... sepertinya sikat gigi itu menghantam sesuatu dengan keras.

Dan, _sr_ _riiin_ _ng!_

Cahaya kuning menyinari ruangan yang sedang ia sikat, mata Yuuma menyipit. Apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang? Mengapa lama-lama cahaya kuning ini semakin silau—

"Nyurufufufufu~"

Terdengar suara tawa yang berasal dari arah terpentalnya sikat gigi itu. Terlihat sebuah hewan/makhluk/apalah itu berwarna kuning dan memiliki tentakel yang kini sedang menunjukan wajah sok tahu kepada Yuuma.

Refleks karena kaget, Yuuma melempar barang yang ada di dekatnya, namun semuanya berhasil ditangkis oleh makhluk tersebut.

"Kau ini apa?! Pergi!" teriak Yuuma.

"Tidak usah dingin begitu, Isogai." ucap gurita kuning itu, "Karena aku adalah..."

"... Adalah?"

"Ibu perimu!"

...

...

...

"Err... lalu?"

 _Shuu~_

"Ish! Kau ini! Kau membuat ibu peri jadi malu, tahu! Aku sudah memberikan kejutan awal debut yang memalukan!" misuh sang 'ibu peri' itu sambil menutup wajahnya yang kini berwarna merah muda. Yuuma hanya sweatdrop.

Beralih ekspresi dengan cepat, si 'ibu peri' mengeluarkan cengirannya lagi, "Saa, Isogai-kun."

"Y-Ya?"

"Kau harus berpenampilan baik bila ingin pergi ke perta dansa kerajaan itu. Bersiaplah."

'Eh?'

'Eeh?'

"APAAAA?!"

{Yuuma the Cinderella}

Yuuma beridiri didepan pintu masuk kerajaan. Keringat bercucuran deras di mukanya yang kini tampak tak jelas. Masih berusaha untuk menelaah dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang kini terjadi.

Baru saja sang ibu peri memberikannya make-over dan memberikannya jas yang mewah. Semua itu di lakukan dalam waktu yang cepat—bahkan Yuuma tak sempat berpikir karena itu— dan setelah itu, ibu peri memfasilitasinya dengan kereta kuda yang dipakai Prince William dari kerajaan Inggris untuk mengantarnya ke daerah yang sedang ia pijak ini.

Menarik nafas, Yuuma memberanikan diri masuk ke tempat dansa. Disana banyak sekali orang dan makanan. Interior yang mewah tak henti-hentinya membuat Yuuma kagum.

Berjalan melangkahi ribuan mata yang menatapnya—salahkan mukanya yang sudah tampan dan dibubuhi sentuhan oleh sang ibu peri kuning— ia ingin berjalan menuju meja dimana makanan disajikan. Ya, makanan adalah main interest Yuuma untuk datang kesini, bukannya iming-imingan dapat menjadi pasangan dari pangeran playboy itu.

Namun, _pluk._

"Hey."

Yuuma mendapati sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya, berbalik, ia bertemu dengan wajah yang ia kenal.

Pangeran Playboy Kelas Kakap. Oh, Tuhan.

Ia merakan keringat bercucuran deras. Tak tega meninggalkan _chocolate cake_ kesayangan dan tak ingin bertatap muka dengan pangeran itu. Takut diapa-apain.

 _'Oh, tidak. Aku akan menjadi sasaran.'_ Batinnya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Ah,

 _'KENAPA PERASAANKU SELALU BENAR?!'_

{Yuuma the Cinderella}

Yuuma memandang langit malam dengan Pangeran Play—maksudnya Maehara disampingnya.

Tadi, ia ingin sekali menolak permintaan dansanya itu. Namun, ia tak bisa. Karena, kapan lagi ia bisa berdansa dengannya? Secara, pangeran kerajaan 'kan banyak uang, lho.

"Oi, Isogai. Kau mengerti?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu tersenyum kepada Pangeran Maehara. "Ya, aku mengerti."

 _'—pfft. Aku bahkan tak dengar.'_

"Ah, senangnya. Kalau saja bisa begini terus—"

 _TENGG TENGG TENGGG!_

Ah, sudah jam 12 malam rupanya.

Tunggu.

12 MALAM?!

OH TIDAK!

Ibu peri memberi tahunya bahwa pada jam 12 malam ia harus kembali. Kalau tidak, masalah besar akan menghampiri.

Ya. Bahan serta alat make-up, jas, serta kereta kuda itu tak gratis. Ibu peri itu belum membayar segalanya. Main comot saja dan janji akan membayar pada jam 12 malam ini kepada sang penjual. Alasannya? Apa lagi? Tanggal tua. Khusus kereta kuda, ibu peri harus mengembalikannya sebelum terjadi kemisuhan di Inggris. Ia tak mau mendapari berita bahwa, CCTV kerajaan telah melihat kuda kerajaan dibawa terbang oleh benda kuning.

Demi apapun, dia itu ibu peri macam apa?

—kalau Yuuma dipermalukan di sini, ia pasti akan memotong rapih daging kuningnya itu, lalu memasukannya kedalam panci masak untuk dijadikan menu sarapan bergizi keluarganya.

"Maaf, Pangeran Maehara! Aku harus pergi! Selamat tinggal!" tutur Yuuma yang langsung berlari pergi.

Pangeran terlonjak, "Isogai, tunggu!" Ia berlari mengejar pemuda berantenna tersebut.

Sialnya, saat di tangga. Yuuma tak sengaja menjatuhkan sepatu hitamnya.

Maehara menatap kedepan dengan heran, Yuuma sudah tak terlihat lagi. Namun ia mendapati sebuah sepatu yang tergeletak begitu saja. Pangeran memanggil bawahannya, dan menyuruhnya mencari pemilik dari sepatu ini.

Salah satu suruhan Maehara mencium wangi sepatu tersebut.

Maehara menatapnya dengan serius. "Kau mengenal baunya 'kan?"

Suruhan itu mengangguk mantap, "... Ya... ini...,"

Mereka berdua berkata secara bersamaan;

"Bau sabun colek."

—maklum cuma sepatunya saja yang lupa ibu peri ababil itu ganti. Jadi masih ada efek wangi semerbak hasil kerja keras Yuuma, deh.

{Yuuma the Cinderella}

5 tahun kemudian, Yuuma sudah hidup makmur dengan Pangeran Maehara. Mencari pemilik sepatu tidak susah. Karena hanya ada satu orang lelaki dengan wangi sabun colek sepekat itu. Dengan menciumnya sekali pun para penduduk sudah tahu kalo Yuuma lah pemilik dari alas kaki itu.

Kabar bahwa Pangeran Maehara yang dulu _single_ , dan sekarang sudah memiliki Yuuma mendapatkan tanggapan baik dari semua rakyat kerajaanya. Pangeran itu memang pantas mendapatkan pendamping yang serba bisa itu. Bahkan, buyut dari kerajaat sebelah—Gakuhou Asano—ikut _naksir_ dengan pria _ikemen_ itu.

Karma yang kejam kini telah menjadi anjing penjaga kerajaan,

Ryouma, dengan badannya yang besar, ia sudah menjadi tukang dagang loak. Walaupun sebenarnya tak ada sama sekali sangkut pautnya dengan badannya itu.

Dan Takuya yang malang menjadi tukang cuci kerajaan. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia dapat bagian paling ngenes.

Dan, dengan begitu. Berakhirlah kisah Yuuma sang Cinderella.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Halo~ Aka-niira disini! Salam kenal XD Saya disini untuk meramaikan fanfiksi AnKyou xD Saya masih penulis baru, jadii, mohon bantuan serta kritiknya agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Ahaha... gimana? Gaje ya? Garing? Maaf, saya memang tidak terlalu medalami Humor ;;-;;

Betewe~ saya juga upload fic ini di Wattpad, di bawah nama 'Aka-niira'. Jadi tenang saja, itu bukan _stealer._ Namun, yang di FFn ini sudah saya berikan sedikit sentuhan tambahan, jadi memang agak sedikit berbeda xD

Karakter favorit saya mah si Karma, tapi entah kenapa kalau dalam menulis, saya lebih suka pake si _ikemen_ ini huehuhue~

Kritik dan saran di terima~ Reviewnya ~ terimakasiih~

Signed,

-Aka-niira


End file.
